


hands held higher

by frozenproof



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, and then it gets Gay, as per usual, ty and jish looking at the stars and talkin abt aliens among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenproof/pseuds/frozenproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein questions about aliens and hair colors and the universe and how they're all connected are asked but never answered, starring: hopelessly in love ty and alien fanatic josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands held higher

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at like? 3-4 am? i dont know what this is, honestly
> 
> also featuring a line from [this post](http://baldursgatekeeper.tumblr.com/post/119921941592/once-youve-hit-rock-bottom-the-only-place-to-go)

"Do you think aliens are out there, Ty?"

"I think there are. Although, I'm simultaneously fascinated and terrified at the thought."

It was nighttime, around eight thirty on a Friday night, and Tyler and Josh were laying on the floor of a treehouse that Tyler, his dad, and his brothers built in the forest near their house. They were staring up at the sky through an opening in the roof, asking questions they'd only ever ask each other and the universe.

"Would aliens have, like, hair? I mean. They can't all be these little green, bald gremlin-looking things. If I dyed my hair green would it be considered alien cultural appropriation?"

"It's all a mystery, Joshua Dun. It's all a mystery. As far as I know, aliens could be green or grey or whatever color their existence has laid out for them. How do you know that your red hair isn't culturally appropriating some alien race in the universe right now?"

There was a beat of silence as Josh processed what Tyler just said. "Oh my god, you're right. Ty, I don't know how to process that. Things just got too deep."

"Not deep enough, Jish. We must go deeper."

"I feel like we've already hit rock bottom with this whole alien discussion."

"You underestimate me. I've brought my pickaxe and I'm ready to dig."

Josh snorted at that line, which led to Tyler cracking up in response, until they both bursted out in laughter and giggles, echoing out in the treehouse and the forest around them.

Once their laughter started dying down, Tyler turned to look at Josh, a content smile on his face, radiating in the moonlight and Tyler thought in that moment, wow, Josh looks really pretty. Were his eyes always that pretty? He could like, totally lose himself in those eyes, at least that's what all those romance novels said about eyes like Josh's.

"Your eyes look pretty," Tyler blurted out.

"You think so? They're just... brown. Like, a poopy brown," Josh replied, clearly thinking different from Tyler.

"That's not true. Your eyes are like... mocha. And shades of gold. If your eyes were a drink, it'd be my favorite drink."

Josh chuckled at that. "Yeah, well, if you were an alien, you'd be my favorite alien. No other alien would compare."

"I should get that on a shirt. 'Joshua Dun's Favorite Alien.'"

"I could get a shirt that says 'Tyler Joseph Thinks My Eyes Are Pretty.' We could be twinsies."

"Totally," Tyler replied, and then they both returned to looking up at the night sky again, slipping into a comfortable silence.

Tyler felt Josh's hand brush his own, and then soon after Josh intertwined their fingers.

"Can this - can this be a thing?"

Tyler glanced at Josh, and took in every detail of his face, the freckles that traced constellations in his skin, his mocha-gold eyes, his fiery red hair, and those few seconds Tyler took just staring at Josh felt like hours to him.

"Do you want this to be a thing?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Me too. I - I like this. Y'know. Us," Tyler stammered out.

And then Josh broke out into a toothy grin, one that Tyler couldn't help but respond with his own, and Tyler knows that he's falling and falling hard, but he can't bring himself to care. 

He looks over and hears Josh go on about how he totally saw a UFO, pointing at a place somewhere among the stars. Tyler then glances down at their hands, still interlocked, and he thinks that yeah, he's content to lose himself in this fiery, alien-obsessed boy with galaxies across his skin, and his mocha-gold eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> also idk if ive posted my tumblr on here before but hmu @ mateloutre.tumblr.com and join me in Joshler Hell


End file.
